The present invention is related to the determination of an optical property of a light beam, e.g. received from device under test.
Because of the large transmission bandwidth of fiber optical components, such components are of rising importance for the implementation of networking backbones, for example for the internet. For these applications, accurate measuring techniques for determining optical properties such as polarization dependent transmission, Differential Group Delay, etc. are required. A lot of optical properties have to be measured as a function of wavelength. In order to obtain reliable results, both the wavelength itself and the respective optical property have to be determined with high accuracy.